


Stolen Moments

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fellatio, Future Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Post canon, Romance, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of the series, Jack is working in Washington and Daniel in Colorado. A stolen weekend in Chicago may be the time that Jack finally get his question, of many years' standing, answered. In the way he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

  


Jack tightened the belt of his robe. He leaned on the hotel balcony railing, spreading his arms wide. The brisk breeze off Lake Michigan kissed his forehead and brushed at his sparse bangs. He smiled, realizing he'd done it only after he already had. He smiled because the air here smelled of home. After all these years, that was still what Chicago felt like to him. Closing his eyes made it easier to enjoy the breeze -- damp, and chilly despite the sunshine, with a whiff of fish and diesel fuel and algae. It was wonderful. Hadn't changed at all.  
  
He spent altogether too much time these days in sterile, air-conditioned offices. In indoor air that smelled like nothing except stale plastic.

Gulls cried in the far distance, louder than the traffic on the boulevard ten floors below. He opened his eyes, squinting at the bright horizon, to search for the birds, nothing but fluttering arrows of black against the silver water. The track of a boat cut across the early sun's shimmer. Maybe he -- they -- could get in a quick fishing trip, or at least a lake cruise in a rental. Maybe. It was only Saturday, after all.

Jack turned, and through the open sliding door of the tiny balcony, he could see Daniel's bare shoulder and the crown of his head, all shadowed, as he lay on his stomach on the diagonal, taking up rather more than his share of the bed. The sight made Jack's smile stretch even further.

As far as DHS was concerned, he was staying with his sister's family for the weekend in Buffalo Grove. But the presence of O'Neill extended family here was as convenient an excuse for Jack as the Oriental Institute's trove of Egyptian scholarship was for Daniel.

Since Jack had followed his promotion from Colorado Springs to the capital, they had had to get a little more creative in planning their meetings. Jack would, in fact, spend a couple of days with his sister and her grandkids after this long weekend of love and sex and food and sleep. And Daniel would indeed look at some inscriptions or scrolls or something-or-other related to his current research, at the university. But for now, for these stolen breathless moments, they were each others'.

With another contented glance at the brightening horizon, Jack went back into the room, and loaded and switched on the tiny coffee maker. It would make enough to tide over both their addictions until they could get downstairs to the restaurant and breakfast. Unless they got distracted first. Also pleasant to contemplate.

Jack carefully sank onto the edge of the bed and let himself just revel in looking at the man still asleep in it. Soft glow of reddish stubble, softer fan of brown eyelashes, hair almost too short to tousle. Daniel.

Who stirred and pulled his free hand under his pillow, exhaled long and slow, and opened his eyes without moving his head.

"You're out of bed," he said, making it sound like Jack had committed a grave error.

"Someone had to make the coffee," Jack explained, and yup, there he was, grinning again. Pretty soon Daniel would start to suspect that Jack was glad to be here or something.

Jack slid out of his robe and under the covers, readily giving in to this familiar temptation, while he waited for the coffee. He ran his hand down Daniel's warm skin, and Daniel grunted his pleasure and pulled him in close, eyes closing. Jack sighed, already hardening a little, just from the connection of touch, the intimacy of being together in bed. No barriers here. No secrets, no politics, no games.

Just him and Daniel.

It never got old.

He brushed at Daniel's lips with his own, seeking, and Daniel clutched at him and kissed him back, then rolled flat, pulling Jack down on top of him and deepening the kiss. He was warm and sleepy and eager and his hands roamed down Jack's bare back, pushing and smoothing until he had them fitted together to his satisfaction. Jack closed his eyes and leaned on his elbows and let the kissing turn deep, then shallow, then deep again. No hurry. Not today.

After a while Daniel cupped Jack's face with two hands, and Jack opened his eyes to see Daniel grinning up at him.

"Coffee," Daniel said, and let go, and Jack moved aside to let him roll out of their bed. He watched the beyond-beautiful view as Daniel poured himself a cup and took it with him into the bathroom, naked and unconcerned. Jack got back into his robe and took his own scant cup onto the balcony. Daniel had left him less than half the coffee. Selfish bastard.

The bitter taste, the pleasantly chilly wind, took him right back out on the lake in his mind, and he was thinking again about fishing excursions, about the slap of waves on a wooden keel, about the singing sound the open reels made when you spun them out to let a big one race, when Daniel came up beside him and slid an arm around his waist. Jack mmm'd with contentment and leaned against him.

"You took a bit more than your share of the coffee," Jack observed.

"Oh dear. Not I."

Jack snickered and kissed his cheek, then his offered mouth. They finished the coffee looking at the lake, touching each other the whole time. Which wasn't long, because the coffee maker was so tiny that Jack could have polished off the whole carafe himself, without sharing. But he had to admit: He would rather be sharing.

He set down his empty cup on the wide railing and put both arms around Daniel, enjoying the half-sleepy determination in his kiss, the warm weight of him. Kissing Daniel outdoors still seemed vaguely naughty, vaguely risky. Like they were getting away with something. _Al fresco_ kissing was too rare. Trips to the Minnesota cabin were squeezed in once a year, these days, and now that he'd let the Colorado Springs house go, and Daniel was living in that ugly inconvenient apartment he'd lent to Mitchell for awhile.... Well. Maybe it wouldn't be for much longer. Maybe.

When they came up for air, Daniel inquired, "Breakfast?"

"Nuh-uh," Jack said, and tugged his sleeve. "Not quite yet."

"Ah..... I begin to see the outlines of your plan for the day, _mon general_...."

Daniel was very willing to put off breakfast, and in seconds they'd shed their robes again and were back in bed. His silly French made Jack, who had begun kissing his way down Daniel's unresisting torso, stop and blow a raspberry on his belly. Daniel flinched and laughed and relaxed again immediately, running his palms over Jack's bristly hair.

Jack kept going until he could close his mouth over Daniel's fast-hardening cock. He relaxed, pillowing his head on Daniel's belly, sucking languidly, running a hand down Daniel's thigh and calf as far as he could reach. It took Daniel a while to get hard, and Jack enjoyed every stage of his arousal. They'd sucked each other off hastily, greedily, the night before, and then later, after dinner and a stroll along the shore, he'd fucked Daniel into the mattress before they went to bed, so this morning there was no edge of frustration and homesickness at all. There was just the cool air off the lake kissing his skin, a pleasant counterpoint to the warm flesh all around him, and the gorgeous thick weight in his mouth .

Daniel? In his bed? Hot didn't begin to describe it. There were really no words at all.

Daniel seemed perfectly relaxed, moaning occasional words of encouragement, still mostly in French, for some reason, and letting his hands rest on Jack's shoulders or on his head. Jack took his time, licking as much as sucking, so Daniel didn't get all the way hard until Jack shifted his weight and pushed two slow fingers into his ass, which was still fairly soft and even a little lubed, from the night before. They hadn't bothered to clean up, just tumbled from the peak of orgasm into the warm depths of sleep, wrapped close against each other pretty much all night, like they always seemed to do after spending time apart. When they got more than a couple of nights in a row together, in Washington or in Minnesota, it still took a while for their bodies to stop compulsively twining, even in sleep.

They just didn't have enough time together. That was the long and short of it. And when they did, they soaked up everything they could.

Oh, yeah. Daniel was liking the slow penetration, actually whimpering a little, and pushing himself onto Jack's fingers instead of lying lax and still. His dick was hard now, for sure. Jack pulled his mouth off slowly, then used the warm fluid that was beginning to leak from the tip to ease the long strokes of his hand, taking the opportunity to enjoy the way Daniel's thick cock looked against the white sheets. Just looking at it made Jack's mouth water, and suggested other things too. He clenched his ass involuntarily on that thought -- the thought of Daniel fucking him. Yeah. Oh, yeah.

"My turn, baby," Jack said, and pulled his fingers out slowly to rummage under the pillows for wherever they'd left the lube.

"Oh, shit, that's good," Daniel said, stretching, arching his back languorously and then bending toward Jack, putting an arm around his waist. "Did it fall on the floor?"

"Got it," Jack said, his hand wedged between the wall and the mattress, and he pulled the tube out, and flipped the top open to coat his fingers. They were both sitting now, legs tangled, and Jack watched Daniel's face as he stroked him again, leaving plenty of the thick gel behind. Jack put his hand on Daniel's neck and drew him in for a long, dirty kiss. Daniel began to smile in the middle of it, which made Jack smile too, and kind of ended the kiss in medias res. They pulled apart, grinning at each other, and Daniel leaned to kiss him again, quick, with a flash of tongue, and pushed his shoulder to get him to turn his back and lie down.

Jack settled on his side, which was his favorite way to get this, any more -- damn his knees -- and he put his hand on his own half-hard dick, squeezing almost as an afterthought, while Daniel lay down behind him, held his hips securely and slowly, slowly pushed in.

Jack had to close his eyes. They did all kinds of things in bed together, had never held back from the fun things, the kinky things, explorations, experiments. They'd laughed more than they'd cried in bed, through the years, which was pretty wonderful, when you thought about it. But of all the things they did, somehow this was at the top for Jack for making him feel connected to Daniel, feel part of him. It was what he asked for when he felt the loneliest. He didn't try to question the symbolism or figure out why. It was what it was. He let the deep, obliterating friction carry him now, let his mind rush away on a tide of pleasure, without pausing to wonder why he'd asked for this, this morning. Because he sure didn't feel lonely. Not right now.

"Touch yourself," Daniel said. "Let me see." His voice was already husky, and he was so hard now, filling Jack. Not as hard as he ever got -- that, Jack had felt in his mouth, Daniel's back against the door of their room, as dusk crept over the lake, turning the waves green and sable, the previous evening. But Daniel was plenty hard enough now to get the job done.

"Gonna need to, if you want me to come from this, after last night," Jack reminded him, his voice gone all breathy.

"I know," Daniel said, and his voice was like warm caramel, and then they didn't talk any more, and it was slow and deep and hard for a long time.

When Jack came, he buried his face in the pillow and moaned Daniel's name, and he let his palm catch the spurts as they tapered off. Daniel wrapped his own hand around Jack's, there at the end. He loved to feel the tiny, ebbing jolts as Jack came down.

Daniel softened right away this time -- no surprise that he was tapped out. What was this for him? Four orgasms in twenty-four hours? Jack wasn't really counting, but it had definitely been a memorable reunion so far.

With a sloppy kiss and a long hug, Daniel got up, his fingers lingering, and padded to the shower.

Jack must have dozed, because the next thing he knew was Daniel's damp rough cheek against his sandpapery one, and Daniel's quick soft peck to the corner of his mouth.

"Feeed me," Daniel urged, and Jack smiled and hugged his head, stole another kiss, and then headed for the shower himself. His ass was pleasantly sore.

He came out to see Daniel waiting for him on the balcony, wearing jeans and a t-shirt and ancient moccasin-type loafers without socks.

They ate a high-calorie, unhealthy breakfast in satiated peace in the first-floor restaurant, took a stroll around the block, just to get a breath of air, but within the hour were back in bed, lounging again, touching, down to t-shirts and boxers. Out of habit, Jack had turned the TV on to CNN with the sound down, but Daniel had turned it off and Jack had not protested, simply smiled and settled Daniel's head against his shoulder. He closed his eyes, smoothing through Daniel's hair with his fingertips. It was a little longer this month. He approved.

When Daniel spoke, it surprised him. He said, "You can ask me again, Jack. I won't get mad."

Jack chuckled. Daniel could hear him thinking, even when what he was thinking was two layers down. "Okay," he said, and cleared his throat. "Is it time for you to move to Washington yet? You know I've got your transfer paperwork all ready and waiting. It's in the bottom drawer of the credenza where Davis probably hasn't found it yet."

Daniel's laugh was short, like a bark. "You know better than that. This is Paul you're talking about. If it's in your office, or on your computer, he knows about it."

"I said 'probably.' "

Jack pulled back, got his elbow under him so he could look at Daniel's face. Daniel laced their fingers together and looked at the ceiling. Jack could hear him thinking, in his turn. This was never a rote exercise for Daniel, this ritual, this litany, about moving. About being together, finally, every night, after all. He always took it seriously, when Jack asked him, even thought he always said 'no'. Thought about the passage of time, what had changed, what they were both ready for. But this time a strange thrill was playing along Jack's nerves. Daniel was pausing a lot longer than he usually did. Thinking more. Daniel hadn't answered "No, not yet, and you know why," right away, his voice all rueful and dry as autumn leaves. That was new.

"You should also know," Jack said, quietly, "that they're talking about another reorganization and another star for me."

That got him the arched eyebrow, very Teal'c-like. It made Jack chuckle. Daniel squeezed his hand. "What, again? Wait -- are they floating the idea again that your position should be part of the Joint Chiefs? Just shadow; not officially?"

"Yeah, exactly."

Daniel scratched his forehead with his free hand. He pursed his lips and felt around for his glasses, put them on and fixed Jack with a professorial stare. "You know, I still can't figure out, now that they're about to repeal DADT, if it will be easier or harder for us to come out someday if they keep kicking you upstairs."

Jack leaned back, into the pillows, and sighed. "I can't either. It's a tricky thing to weigh. Though, you know, I'm about ready to quit this endless worrying about social repercussions and your strange concern about my career and just go for it." Daniel narrowed his eyes, threatening. Jack waved a hand, pacifying. "No, no. I haven't changed the agreement without telling you. You know how I feel, and it's still up to you -- take the transfer, move in with me, and let them use it against us if they dare, or status quo. Keep things secret, the way we have been."

"Well. You know it's got to be something of an open secret by now." Daniel sighed, but he didn't seem annoyed, or even resigned. And again with the new.

Jack said cautiously, "Open secrets are still secrets."

Daniel laughed. Jack snuggled closer, as if he could pick up Daniel's thoughts better the more skin contact he had. It had been a long time since Jack had been more worried about his own career than Daniel was. That first promotion to SGC commander had been the sign that even with Jack's checkered record, people with pull, people like Hammond and Hayes, valued his experience enough to keep him around. Jack had tried to repay their trust with cooperation and discretion, but after a certain point? After a certain, whatever, magic number of personal sacrifices in the name of duty? You quite trying to conform. Even in the Air Force.

Daniel had always been adamant, though, about not doing anything to jeopardize Jack's career. Daniel felt that Jack's position, as their off world allies' best advocate in Washington, as someone who truly understood things out there, especially now that Elizabeth was dead and Woolsey had been marginalized -- he'd always insisted that role for Jack was too important to jeopardize in any way. He had always felt secrecy was a price they could pay. Jack had been more willing to agree when he was maneuvering Carter to be his successor, but politics and Hammond's death had interfered. Carter had gotten a prestigious, coveted command, yes, but it had taken her even further away from D.C. than the Atlantis posting. He had wanted to keep her closer, in line to succeed Hank and then himself. But now....

God, he hated politics.

He let his eyes drift down Daniel's body again. Daniel's beautiful, too perfect body. This was model 3.1 now, as far as they could tell. It was important to be able to laugh about that. But Jack well knew, and he was pretty sure Daniel did too, exactly how mortal they both were, and how they really didn't have all that much time to waste. Each day was precious.

Something else they never argued about any more.

Jack watched Daniel think, and stretch, and he indulged himself, letting his hand slide down across the plane of Daniel's belly, under his shirt, then reverse direction and slip under his waistband to briefly cup the warm soft package, making Daniel moan in nondirectional approval, then he pulled it out to rumple the fabric of Daniel's boxers and slide his hand down over the big thigh muscle. New flesh or old -- Daniel was something else. He just seemed to get more gorgeous with every passing year. And Jack was grateful he got to be the recipient of all this warmth, passion and focus.

But he found himself with a pretty serious realization today. He was -- he had to face it -- truly running out of patience with Daniel's Machiavellian approach. He wanted to finally be done with putting the mission above this man. Even if it meant bracing for the publicity that was bound to explode when someone at his pay grade became some kind of poster child for the counterculture. If the DADT repeal went through, as rumored? He'd be one of the very highest-ranking active-duty military to come out.

And if the gossip was wrong, and DADT was stuck in place for another four years or eight years? Well, then, they could do without him. Jack was more than ready to retire, even if the not-so-good old boys had blocked Carter's promotion and made it impossible for him to slot her into the order of succession at DHS.

Yes: Historically, Daniel worried more than Jack about what would happen to Jack if he exposed their relationship. But Jack felt they'd both sacrificed enough, waited long enough. They'd earned the happiness they could squeeze in, in between saving the planet. And three galaxies. But who was counting.

His eyes traveled down, shoulders, pecs, abs, the fine trail of hair that disappeared under the boxers, and back up to find Daniel ready to meet his eyes. He hadn't shaved all weekend, at Jack's request. Jack liked his scruff, as he called it, and so Daniel rolled his eyes, and went along.

Daniel said, "Okay. You've convinced me."

"What?"

"You're right. I'll come. I'll close up shop in Colorado, take the transfer, and move in with you."

"You will?" Jack was too astonished to smile.

"I will."

"That's... that's..."

"Great? Overdue? Logical? Batshit crazy?" Daniel grinned at him and pulled his head in, kissed him slowly and thoroughly and soundly. He rested his forehead against Jack's. "I had such high hopes that you could pull Sam in, hand everything over to her, and retire. That's what I was holding out for."

"Oh," Jack said. He cleared his throat. "Well. You never said."

"Well, you know. Counting your chickens and all that."

"But now," Jack prompted.

"Now, dammit, who knows how long it's going to be? How long are we supposed wait? Till we both need crutches to get through the gate?"

"Yes, right, that," Jack said, grinning. So. They were on the same page. Again. Finally.

Daniel was warming to his subject. Jack couldn't stop grinning. Daniel scrubbed a hand through his own hair. "How long are we going to be expected to put everything ahead of our own happiness? I mean, sure, the mission comes first, of course. But. Haven't we finally earned something, haven't _you_ earned something, for all the things you've done for this government? For this planet?"

"You're preaching to the choir, Daniel."

"I know. I know. I know you've been saying this all along. I just..." He looked down, where he was running his thumb along the back of Jack's hand; his right hand. His gun hand, once upon a time. "I just. I know it's taken me much longer to come around to this decision than it did you, but you have to know I was just as disappointed as you were when they refused to go ahead and promote Sam. I mean, she's earned it."

"Old prejudices," Jack said. "Big bureaucracy."

Daniel sighed. "I know. And of course she's just as happy out there as she would be in Washington -- probably happier, really."

Definitely on the same page. It had been a long time since they'd talked about Carter.

"So," Jack said.

Daniel met his eyes again. "So it's time. You're right. Let's do it. I'll come."

Jack found he didn't have anything to say. He'd waited for this for so long, pushed for it, wanted it, finally quit nagging, and now... now it was here.

He leaned in, wrapped Daniel close, felt Daniel's arms come around him. Daniel pressed his head against Jack's and Jack felt him sigh.

"So I think I can certainly find a few things to do that will keep me busy at the Pentagon."

"Doctor Jackson, military strategist, returns to the back rank of the chess board."

"Oh my God," Daniel said and leaned back, looking happy and rueful, all at once. "My mother would shit. Me, at the Pentagon. Hell, Catharine would shit." Jack looked closer. There were tears in Daniel's eyes. Daniel looked away, but pulled him close at the same time.

"Daniel--" Jack began, but Daniel cut him off.

"Here we go, then. Another kind of adventure." His voice showed no sign that he was about to cry.

Jack cupped the back of his head, feeling Daniel's breath on his neck. "The kind of adventure that means a bunch more time in Minnesota, and back here, too, because this is another home, kind of, for both of us," he said, reassuringly. "If you want my vote, I mean."

"Oh, I do, Jack. I do." And Jack closed his eyes, because Daniel's kiss tasted of tears, and hope, and the future.

end


End file.
